1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shift lever device in which a shift lever is operable in a select direction and a shift direction.
2. Related Art
As a shift lever device, there are shift lever devices in which an indexing face portion is provided on the bottom face of a top wall of a case, and an indexing pin is attached in a biased state to a shift lever (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-120582).
In such a shift lever device, biasing force is imparted to the shift lever by the indexing pin contacting the indexing face portion, and when operating the shift lever, the shift lever is operated against the biasing force, the indexing pin rides up over a ridge section on the indexing face portion, and imparts an indexing sensation to shift lever operation.
However, in such shift lever devices, when forming by two color molding by forming a soft resin on the external periphery of a hard resin top wall of the case, due to the thermal shrinkage ratio of the soft resin being greater than the thermal shrinkage ratio of the hard resin, when molding the soft resin, tensional stress acts along the surface direction in the soft resin during cooling. Consequently, the slope angle of the soft resin decreases, and there is the possibility of occurrences of the soft resin lifting, due to separation from the hard resin.
If lifting occurs of the soft resin from the hard resin at the portion configuring the indexing face section on the bottom face of the top wall of the case, there is a possibility of deforming movement of the soft resin towards the hard resin side due to biasing force imparted by the indexing pin when the shift lever is operated, when the indexing pin passes the portion where lifting has occurred on the indexing face portion. The biasing force imparted to the shift lever thereby decreases, and there is a possibility of the operation force (operation force against the biasing force) of the shift lever departing from the range of desired values.